OLVIDA TODO
by Serenitymoon03
Summary: Las vacaciones llegaron a la academia Cross, Kaname esta lejos y Yuuki puede aclarar sus sentimientos... pesimo summary, un oneshot, entren y comenten :


_Como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste acompañado del loco del director Cross, tus heridas eran recientes, tu manera de ser desde ese día hasta hoy no ha cambiado para nada, tu sola presencia a la hora de mantener a las alumnas bajo control basta, pero la verdad es que nadie te puede comprender mejor que yo, tenemos un secreto, un secreto imperdonable, desde esa noche cuando por primera vez te ofrecí mi sangre, creo nos convertimos en uno, jure que no iba a permitir que calleras en… en eso y hasta el día de hoy estas bien…_

_-¡_hey! Deja de soñar despierta, ya es hora de regresar a la academia, ¿o es que quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche?

- ha no claro que no, vamos- le dije mientras apresuraba mi paso, comenzaba a caer la primera nevada, iba a ser una noche fría, por fin llegamos a la Academia, el director nos tenía preparada la cena, todo era cuestión de poner la mesa y ya estaríamos listos para comer, solo que había un detalle…

-Zero, Yuuki, esta noche no podre cenar con ustedes, tengo asuntos que resolver, así que les encargo todo, regresare tarde-

Nos decía al tiempo q se colocaba su gabardina para salir -¿qué será lo que irá a hacer a esta hora?- me preguntaba para mis adentros.

Habíamos terminado la cena, como eran vacaciones no había mucho que hacer, los alumnos de la clase nocturna como la diurna no estaban, en parte era un descanso para mi persona durante ese tiempo el no ver a Kaname-sempai me había ayudado a esclarecer muchas cosas, entre ellas, mis sentimientos.

Terminamos de limpiar lo que usamos y esa voz que siempre me sacaba de mis pensamientos se dejo escuchar

-¡oye! ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado mas pensativa de lo normal

- ¿que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunte molesta

-no, nada olvídalo, me voy a dormir estoy cansado- me revolvió el cabello,- vaya costumbre que había tomado últimamente- dio la vuelta para salir del comedor

-Zero… -le dije al tiempo q alcanzaba su mano-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto volviendo su mirada a mi-

-No, nada, solo quería decirte que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana-

-está bien, tu también duerme bien, últimamente estas muy rara-

Afirme con la cabeza, el salió del lugar y momentos después salí yo.

Camino a mi dormitorio pase por la puerta de la habitación de el, pese en entrar pero me detuve al imaginar que ya estaría dormido, así que seguí mi camino…

01:30 am. Mi reloj marca esa hora y yo solo he dado vueltas en mi cama, el director no ha llegado espero este bien, pero eso no es lo que me tiene inquieta, tengo que hablar con él o no sé que pasara conmigo.

Salí de mi dormitorio, me abrigue con mi bata ya que la nevada arreciaba, al llegara a su puerta descubrí que estaba entreabierta y un hilo de luz se asomaba por ella.

-¿estás despierto?- entre silenciosa, lo vi sentado en su cama, como si él tampoco pudiera dormir

-Pensé que a esta hora estarías dormido-

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, vengo de donde tu habitación pero como vi apagado, no quise molestarte

-¿molestarme? Tu nunca me…

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, la verdad pensé que tendría un poco de sed, pero al contrario de eso escondió su cabeza en mi hombro, era un sueño o en verdad Zero estaba llorando

-Yuuki, perdóname, perdóname yo ya no te quiero lastimar pero…

-cálmate Zero- le dije separándolo de mi para poder verlo bien- tú no tienes porque pedirme perdón de nada, Zero tu eres muy especial para mi aparte de que te hice una promesa-

-será lo que tu digas pero, esta bestia dentro de mí un día despertara y no habrá poder humano q me detenga, aparte el día que tu decidas irte con…

No lo deje terminar de decir esto, el sentimiento fue más fuerte que yo y lo hice, lo bese como ya hace tiempo quería, no soy muy buena en eso pero trate de hacer lo mejor que pude.

Su sorpresa se dejo notar al instante, quedo inmóvil por un momento, pero no me rechazo, ya era ventaja para mí, me separe de a poco para poder abrazarlo, su reacción fue muy rara

-ha… este… eso… ¿a qué se debió?- tartamudeaba como niño perdido, pero me acuno en sus brazos correspondiendo mi abrazo

- se debe… ¿a qué se debe?, pues a que mas , que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas no quiero estar separada de ti nunca, quiero que…- pensé un poco para decirlo pero lo que me hiso reaccionar fue el hecho de que el tomara mi barbilla para levantar mi cara y hacerme que lo viera a los ojos, esos ojos que con solo verlos me hipnotizaban, se acerco a mí y me dio un dulce beso, la verdad no lo esperaba pero eso me dio más valor, ya sabía que el también me quería-

-y… ¿Qué estabas a punto de decirme?- me pregunto con voz baja

-te decía que quiero estar siempre contigo, no me importa nada si estas a mi lado, no me interesa mi pasado si tu estas aquí para cuidarme, mi presente y mi futuro eres tu

-¿estás segura? ¿Qué hay de Kuran Ka…- calle su boca poniendo mi dedo sobre ella

- olvídate de él, olvídate del mundo, quiero que seamos tu y yo y nadie mas ¿de acuerdo?

Solo escuche un sí de su parte, no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, el reloj ya marcaban las 3:30 am, no quise irme a mi habitación, estar así con él es tan lindo, me sentía protegida, nos recostamos y así nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados disfrutando la presencia y el calor del otro


End file.
